On the Edge of Darkness
by JanetheDoe
Summary: A woman who calls the streets of Paris home finds herself in the Palace of Justice with Claude Frollo. He is determined to learn her knowledge of the gypsies and use it to carry out his horrendous plan, but this girl isn't going down without a fight. (Starts off pre-movie and then intertwines with some plot lines from the movie.) (Frollo/OC)
1. Auriel

_**A/N: So, I've had this fanfic in mind for years now, but never really had any set idea. I tried writing another version of this a couple weeks ago, and another fanfic all together, but I just wasn't happy with what I was creating. I hope whoever reads this story will enjoy it.**_

 _ **-JanetheDoe**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Claude Frollo found himself pacing, contemplating the day ahead as he analyzed the crowded streets below the Palace of Justice. He glared down on the riffraff that paraded through the streets, the gypsy scum he had grown to loath and despise, as his black robes billowed around him forebodingly. There were a multitude of things on his mind, none of which the average person would find particularly pleasant. Every day he considered the possible routes he could take to exterminate his foe forever, but he had yet to come up with an ideal and permanent solution.

He let out an anguished sigh, bringing his thin, ghostly fingers to his forehead in frustration. For years this battle had been raging between him and the gypsies, and as the days and months passed he was nowhere closer to a conclusion than when he began. Anger boiled inside him at the thought of always being one step behind them and their troublesome actions. He knew there must be a way to flood out the rats' nest, and today he found himself reflecting on it more than ever before.

* * *

On the other side of town, a young woman adjusted the hood of her cloak, assuring to keep herself hidden from those around her. Her strides were hurried, and her clothing tattered beyond repair as she managed her way through the chilly Parisian afternoon. Despite her brisk manner, she took the time to stall briefly at nearby vendors, discreetly stashing items into the satchel at her side. No one seemed to noticed her slight of hand with their items as she continued on her way.

This woman had learned the trick of the trade from growing up on the muddled and harsh streets of Paris. She called the city her home, but it was an unforgiving place for someone of her status. One wrong move and she would be sent to the Palace of Justice. She wasn't sure what would happen to her once begin there, mostly because those like her never come back after a run in with the merciless Judge Frollo.

She had seen this ominous judge on a few separate occasions, and she wouldn't protest if she were to never see him again. There was always a constant pompous expression written over his sharply accentuated features, as though he were too good to live among the common people of Paris. Rumors were always circulating about his pious and prejudice behavior, especially toward the gypsy people, which never settled too well with her. Many of her friends were gypsies.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, and she gaped up wide-eyed at the bulky soldier who had been responsible. He was grinning wickedly down at her, and she knew she had been caught redhanded. Deep inside she hoped and prayed she could talk herself out of this, but by the look on his face it seemed he already had her fate in mind. It was still worth a shot, anyway.

"Is there a problem?" She acted as though she were surprised by his hold.

The soldier started leading her down the street. "Don't act like you don't know. We've been catching onto your tricks for some time now."

"I don't know what you mean." To her the lie seemed plausible enough, but the soldier was having none of it.

"This." He concluded, grabbing her satchel full of goods, and tossing it over his shoulder. "You're not as discrete as you think."

"Well," She let out a deep breath. "I guess you got me. What happens now?"

"I'm going to take you to Judge Frollo." He stated simply. "He'll know exactly what to do to a thief like you, little miss."

"I'm not little."

The soldier let out a small laugh at this, staring down at the petite woman. "I almost feel bad taking you to the Palace of Justice, but you've left me no choice. We've been on your trail for the past two weeks. Didn't you notice?"

"Oh, I noticed." She mumbled. "I thought I threw you off the trail."

"It takes more than a mediocre disappearing act to lose us."

"Yeah, I know that now."

It took them a while to get to the Palace of Justice, and the woman nervously took in the building's facade as they climbed the stone steps leading to a large red door. The peaks of the roof seemingly pierced the clouded sky, and an aura of despair lingered around the building's darkened stone and towering spires. Inside was no better. It was basically a labyrinth filled with poorly lit corridors and empty rooms, but a few guards were posted along the way. Goosebumps ran their way across her skin, reminding her of the damning situation she was in. She was about to come face to face with the man all of Paris feared.

* * *

Frollo stood before a raging fireplace, the flames dancing hauntingly across his face as he searched for answers within them. He was sure he was on the brink of discovering a way to douse the rampant blaze that was the gypsies, but the longer he looked the more jumbled his ideals became. His back stiffened as the door behind him banged open with a powerful **thump** , and he didn't bother turning around to face his visitors. A pair of footsteps shuffled across the room in his direction, and a wave of irritation flooded over him as his thoughts were interrupted.

"Judge Frollo." The voice came from one of his men, but the judge couldn't recall his name.

"What is it?" An impatient snarl came from Frollo's lips. "I'm busy dealing with other matters at hand."

The soldier cleared his throat nervously. "I have a new prisoner. The girl who I've been tracking down."

"The one who bested you?" Frollo recalled snidely, giving him a sideways glance.

There was no response from the soldier, who's pride was obviously wounded, and he tossed his captive on the floor in front of the judge. Frollo finally turned to investigate what had been brought to his attention, and he stared down at the motionless lump on the floor. The woman's hands had caught her fall, and she was looking down, her hood shielding her face from view as she sat herself up. Lengthy stands of golden blonde hair were sliding out of the protection of her cloak, and her whole body was tensed in apprehension as she took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't call it bested when the little fox got caught in the end." The soldier said in an effort to recover the judge's favor.

Frollo circled the woman, glaring down darkly at her form as he considered how to deal with the situation.

"What is your name, girl?" His voice was lullingly soothing, and this sent chills down her spine.

She clenched her hands into fists. "Auriel Dupont."

Frollo stopped in front of her, holding his hands behind his back. "Are you not going to look at me as I talk to you, Miss Dupont?"

"Why would I want to look at a killer?" She shot back, lowering her head even more. "If you're going to have me killed, do it now."

He was taken aback by this response, but soon it was overtaken by annoyance. "I'm sure that could be arranged, but I think you could be useful to me and I to you. Are you in the business of making deals?"

"It depends." She said slowly. "What is the price?"

"I've heard from my men you are a friend to the gypsies, and I too, happen to be interested in them." He explained, feeling as though his opportunity had fallen into his lap. "Do you know where their safe haven is?"

Her tone was harsh. "Even if I did know, I would never tell you."

"Very well then." A smirk twisted it's way across his lips. "If that's what you so desire."

As he said this, he threw back her hood, and the sight before him startled him. The woman was extremely beautiful, not matching the rumpled attire she wore, and her amber eyes were ablaze with defiance, an emotion he didn't see too often within the halls of the Palace of Justice. Her blonde hair reached her accentuated waist and was disheveled from living in the streets. Her skin was a lovely shade of alabaster, and a slight rosiness resided within her shallow cheeks as her anger flared. It was obvious that she was underfed and in need of a good meal.

Auriel was confused, and a bit thrown off by the expression that didn't match Frollo's displeased tone. From this proximity she could plainly see that his eyes were a foreboding grey color, the way the sky tends to look in the wake of a violent storm. In this moment she understood why so many people coward before this man. Being this close was unnerving and perplexing all at once, and for a moment she regretted baiting him.

"I hope you enjoyed the taste of sunlight while you had the chance." Judge Frollo struggled to recompose himself and rekindle his imposing persona as he maintained eye contact with her. "You will reveal your secrets to me or it will be your last."

Auriel was silent in response, but inside she despaired what was to come.

"Take her away." Frollo ordered crossly, returning to his prior stance as the soldier dragged her away.

* * *

The inside of her cell wasn't as bad as Auriel thought it would be, but the stone floor was cold and unwelcoming. In the corner a stray rat scurried out of it's hole, only to quickly vanish into another as it caught sight of her. Random tufts of hay were scattered across the ground, and she made quick work of gathering them all together in an effort to make a somewhat comfortable pillow for herself. Sadly, there weren't enough to even make half of one, and she gave up with a heavy sigh.

 _So, this is to be my prison?_ She thought bitterly as she trailed her hand along the bars to her cell. _Am I going to die here?_

No, she would not, **could not** , stay here. She would find a way to get out of this place if it were the last thing she would ever do. The chances of her succeeding were slim to none, but she didn't care, she belonged on the streets of Paris. Freedom was her way of life, and there was no way in hell she would allow herself to be stuck in the Palace of Justice for the rest of her life. She would break free before Frollo could get the chance to break _her_.

* * *

That evening, Frollo sat brewing in his chambers after his run-in with his newly incarcerated prisoner. Nothing got under his skin more than a criminal who didn't know their place in the order of things. He had given her the opportunity to be released from his clutches, and yet she refused to bat an eye at his offer. If he were to give her one compliment though, it was that her kind are not easily swayed. They're not joking when it comes to the term 'thick as thieves.'

 _How dare that street rat scum speak to_ ** _me_** _in such an offhanded manner._ He was seething at her words as they continued to reverberate through his mind, as though she were in the room with him. The frown on his face continued to plunge deeper the longer her thought about her opposition towards him. She could be his link to discovering the Court of Miracles, and yet she was the only thing standing in his way.

Yet, he knew he could find someone else to be his informant if he had to, but the idea of forcing her into submission was too good to pass up. He would make her bend to his will, and she would regret rebuffing him if it were the last thing he would ever do. Frollo smiled arrogantly as he caught his reflection in the mirror, and he realized this woman stood no chance. She would be corrupted into telling him the truth.


	2. Devil, Devil

**_A/N: I plan on updating every Friday, but occasionally I may update in between as well._**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Infuriating. That's how Claude Frollo would describe _that girl_.

For weeks he found himself visiting Auriel's cell, trying to entice her into some sort of bargain, and also threaten her with a barrage of possible punishments. Though, every time, she declined his offers and threats without a second thought, and he would leave fuming. His temper lashed out at anything and anyone in his path, and he had destroyed almost his entire living quarters by the end of the month due to his fits of rage. She was driving him mad, but he was relentless when it came to getting his way.

On this day in particular, he went about his interrogation from a difficult angle. He had a new plan, one in which he was sure he wouldn't fail, because he intended to lull the girl into trusting him. If he treated her well, he was certain he could get what he wanted without inflicting any pain on her. Normally he wouldn't care to make someone suffer for giving him the runaround, but with her he didn't find it necessary. He would make her surrender her knowledge without brute force. This would be the greatest form of victory of all in his eyes.

"Back again I see." She commented from the corner of her cell as he came into view. In his arms he carried a woven picnic basket, and he had the cool and aloof idiom on his face she had grown accustom to. "Why do you keep trying when you know better?"

"I'm not trying anything." The judge lifted his chin. "I've come to bring you a peace offering."

He sat the basket inside her cell, locking the door back into place once he was done.

"A peace offering?" She scoffed skeptically, glaring at him as she pushed back her hair.

"Just open it."

Cautiously she approached the basket, eying it and him wearily as she opened it. Inside sat an assortment of chocolates and pastries, along with some fresh fruit and cheese. Her mouth started watering at the sight, but she promptly shut the lid and pushed it away. Frollo gawked at her odd behavior, tilting his head as she returned to her corner.

"Is there something wrong?" He was trying his best to maintain his composure.

"How do I know you're not trying to get rid of me?" She lifted a brow. "For all I know, that food could be poisoned."

He straightened himself up, scowling down at her over his pointed nose. "If I wanted to get rid of you, I could think of better ways than this."

"That's exactly what you want me to think." She turned away from him, facing the wall as his anger escalated.

"Can you not be grateful?" He chastised, opening the door to the cell and storming over to where she sat on the floor. "I'm trying to be civil with you, girl, and yet you still choose to disregard my act of kindness."

She was perturbed by his close vicinity to her. She quickly stood and braced herself against the wall for support. Her eyes met his as they glowered unrelentingly at each other in displeasure. They were mere inches apart, and both could practically feel the other against them as they shot daggers. Auriel knew she needed to seal the deal and send the judge retreating to his quarters once more before things got too heated.

"You don't deserve my kindness, judge." She refused to be intimidated as he loomed over her. "And I don't want yours."

Something akin to a growl escaped his lips as he stormed out of the cell, leaving the basket and the girl behind as the door to her metal cage slammed shut. Another tirade was brewing within him as he dashed through the nearly empty halls of the Palace of Justice. He loathed and appreciated her stubbornness all at once, but he didn't understand why. That alone made him livid, and in his rage he grabbed a vase that was perched on a nearby table, flinging it from his grip. It crumbled into unrecognizable fragments as he stood taking a number of heavy breaths.

The only thing that proved to sooth him was his confidence in himself. He was certain she would succumb to his tactics, but being patient had never been his strong suit.

* * *

Auriel tugged against the rusted bars of her cell in desperation. She was sick and tired of dealing with Claude Frollo, maybe even more than he was of her, and the days passed excruciatingly slowly. Every night she tried to concoct a way to escape this terrible prison, but it was hard to concentrate over the sound of those being tortured nearby. Their screams were enough to replace her most terrifying nightmares, so that even when she was asleep she was unable to escape them.

She let out a groan as she slumped to the floor, and soon she was intently staring down the basket as the hours trickled by. There was a debate going on within her mind, to eat or not to eat, and the desire to succumb to the temptation was winning. Slowly she reached out her hand, digging into the basket and pulling out a fresh peach. The red and pink skin tickled her palm with it's fine hairs as she allowed herself to sink her teeth into it's tender flesh. The way she saw it, if she died she would at least be free from this wretched place. She took a few moments to see if she would drop dead, and once she realized she was fine, Auriel tore into the remainder of the food without hesitation. It was an almost gluttonous act as she ate more than her fill of treats.

Once finished, she settled herself into her designated sleeping area, the feeling of being full causing her eyelids to droop lethargically. Despite her surroundings, a layer of peace enveloped her, and she allowed herself to completely surrender to her subconscious. To a place where her nightmares would no longer plague her. She silently thanked Judge Frollo for his gift, but it didn't change the fact that he was a pompous bastard.

* * *

It was late into the night when the judge found himself outside of Auriel's cell once again. Ever since he met her, he would find himself in the same dream every night, one in which she would smile at him and reach her hand out for his. This unnerved him in a multitude of ways, mostly because he didn't have a habit of dreaming, and suddenly he found himself with her in his nighttime world. That stubbornly arrogant girl. Tonight he found himself wanting answers, and this led him to her cell. Maybe the answer was there with her.

He watched her chest steadily rise and fall as she slept, and she appeared almost innocent to him in this state. Yet, he knew better, she was a criminal and a companion to the gypsies. Almost as far away as you could get from innocence. Even so, he found himself being drawn to her in a way he didn't want or expect.

Gently, he opened the door, wandering over to her side and inspecting her up close. There was a strange feeling in his chest as his eyes ran over the contours of her face, and he noted that even while sleeping she was extremely beautiful. Her breath was coming out in soft sighs, and her dark eyelashes were fanned across her cheeks. Every so often she would move slightly in discomfort, the hard floor not providing any support.

 _How deceiving looks can be_. Frollo thought to himself as he took in the curves along her body. _No one could ever predict such sinful behavior from something that looks so angelic._

Suddenly, an idea surged into his mind, and he reached his hand across the distance separating them. His fingers met the warmth of her alluring skin, and he was flooded by a bombardment of emotions as a spark surged through him. It were almost as though he couldn't pull his hand away from her, that he didn't want to break the connection that had just been established, and an unknown craving filled his bones. Thoughts he didn't know he was capable of having or harboring.

He tensed as Auriel's tender voice broke the silence.

"Frollo."

His blood ran cold, and he yanked his hand away as though she had burned him, only to realize she was talking in her sleep.

Repressing a sigh of relief, he lifted himself off the floor as he continued to watch the woman sleep. He wasn't sure what he would have done if she had woken to see him touching her so brazenly, and he was thankful that he didn't have to explain himself. What explanation would he have given? He didn't even know why he had reached out and touched her. It felt like the natural thing to do.

He shook his head in disdain, angry at himself for allowing such a thing to happen with someone like her. She was his prisoner, his pawn to use and dispose as he wished. He could almost feel the eyes of God bearing down on him, condemning him for his poor behavior that could ruin his quest for ridding Paris of it's evils. This could not do, and he was determined to keep it from happening again. He had to maintain his assertiveness if he were to follow through with his plans.

Yet, the sound of his name on her lips burned through him like fire.


	3. One Day

_**A/N:**_ _ **Happy New Year's Eve!**_

 _ **I've been in the writing mood these last few days, so here's the next chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks for the follow and favorite!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

The next day, Auriel silently waited for the judge to make his daily appearance, but as time slipped away she began to wonder if he was going to come at all. For some reason she found herself feeling the stranglehold of loneliness creeping up her throat, and she tried her hardest to shake it away. She supposed that any company at all, no matter how unwelcome, was better than wasting away, alone, in this prison. The only signs of life she saw when he wasn't around were the occasional guard bringing her meals and the mouse that occupied the walls of her cell. None of them being all too talkative, obviously.

Slowly she found herself reminiscing on her days of freedom. When the only things she had to worry about consisted of feeding herself and finding a safe place to sleep. It wasn't the glamorous life many dreamed of, but it was her life nonetheless. She would take it over being someone's powerless prisoner any day. Not to mention she had friends in the outside world, people who would support and protect her by any means necessary. They had to be worried sick.

 _Maybe they think I'm dead._ She held herself close at the thought. _What if they've already given up on me?_

She tossed her head from side to side, trying to banish the negative thoughts before they could plant their toxic seeds of doubt. She knew she couldn't afford to let go of her determination, even for a second, and that she needed to retain her strong will in order to fight off Claude Frollo. He would pounce on the opportunity of her weakness if he got the chance, playing on her fears so he could get her to start talking. Yes, things seemed hopeless, but she held tight to the chance of escaping.

* * *

One day passed, then another, and Auriel was convinced the judge had left her to rot away. Had she pushed him too far? Had he finally realized she wasn't going to give up? All of this ran throughout her mind constantly as she contemplated her next move. What was she going to do if he didn't come back? Would she even be able to find a way out without him?

This was all in the forefront of her thoughts when at last a familiar form came to stand in front of her cell door. Frollo appeared as he usually did, clothed in swaths of billowing black, the precious stones set into his rings glowing in the torchlight, and a dark look. She aimed to appear displeased, but the echoes of relief tugged at her expression, and this didn't escape the judge's attention. He wasn't sure why he was glad to see that type of change in her demeanor, but it was enough to almost make him forget why he was there in the first place.

Almost.

"Long time, no see." Was all she said as she tore her eyes away from him.

"Indeed. I see you finally accepted my gift." He noted, gesturing toward the empty picnic basket.

"I figured dying wouldn't be the worst outcome." She remarked coldly. "At least I would be out of this cell and away from you."

A frown tugged at the edges of his lips and his eyebrows furrowed. Why did those words sting him?

Auriel quickly attempted to recoup the situation, thinking she was about to make him angry. "So, why are you here? I was sure you'd given up."

"My talks with you haven't been proving fruitful." Frollo interlaced his fingers. "I thought you could use the opportunity to reconsider your devotion to the gypsies."

He was partially telling the truth, but the judge had also wanted to distance himself from the woman for other reasons. It was an effort to squash the feeling he was overwhelmed with every time he awoke from a dream of _her_. Every time he reminisced on the feel of her skin against his. Though he wasn't proving very successful with banishing her from his dreamworld, he was able to smother the flame she had set within him.

Or had he?

"You thought a little solitude would be enough to change my mind?" She crossed her arms as she approached him. "I thought you would know better than that, judge."

"I will eventually get what I want." He assured darkly, leaning closer to the bars. "You cannot stand in the path of divine fate without the risk of being struck down."

"Divine fate?"

"Yes, but that's not what I came to talk about." Frollo explained, acting disinterested. "You're going to be having dinner with me tonight."

* * *

Auriel didn't know how she had gotten into this as she was escorted through the halls of the Palace of Justice. The last thing she had expected was to be invited to dine with _him_. She wasn't sure why she was nervous, but her heartbeat was enough to remind her of how uneasy she felt. She figured it was mostly because there wouldn't be bars separating them as usual. It would almost feel like a normal situation, and that's not what she wanted. She wanted to feel as alienated as possible in order to keep her intentions clear. No matter how polite he tried to be with her, she was determined to hold her own.

 _Damn him for using such tactics._

Inside the dining hall, Frollo was already positioned at the head of the table, pouring wine into his goblet as he watched her enter. The guards left her side, and she gingerly approached the seat opposite to him, holding her head high in defiance as she settled into it. Frollo took in the black gown he had given her to wear. It wasn't over the top, but she made it stand out despite it's simplicity. For once her hair was in order, and she was the cleanest he had ever seen her. It had taken many hours of a maid's hard work to produce this sort of result after over a month in a cell. A part of him regretted doing this, mostly because seeing her in this state sent that indescribable emotion pulsing through him.

"Good evening, judge." She finally greeted him.

"Good evening."

There was a lingering silence after this, and they spent the first course just staring each other down. She felt out of her element here, it had been ages since she had used silverware, let alone proper etiquette. It all felt strained and unusual to her, and her brows were furrowed self-consciously as she chewed on a piece of roast beef. The way he watched her every move didn't help. It just proved to make her feel more foolish than she already did. She felt like a jester, fully costumed and all.

"Is it good?" He rose a brow. "You don't seem pleased."

She wrung her napkin between her hands. "It's good, really. I'm just not used to formal meals anymore."

"Anymore?"

"It's a long story." She insisted, regretting mentioning anything about her past. The last thing she wanted to do was give the judge ammunition.

Frollo leaned back in his chair, staring down at her with a glimmer of interest in his eye. "I enjoy long stories."

"Well, I wasn't always on the streets." She muttered quietly, recounting all the times he berated her for being a street rat. "I was once a part of a well established family from the countryside."

He folded his hands in his lap. "What happened?"

"My father died when I was young." She explained solemnly, staring directly into his eyes. "We lost all of our money, and in an effort to save me from poverty my mother put me in an orphanage. I ran away when I was sixteen and came to Paris. This is where I've lived ever since."

"Hm." He swirled his wine around it's container.

"Not very interesting, I know." She took a nervous sip of her own wine. "The truth usually never is."

He glanced up at her. "No. It's just that I never considered the possibility of you being something more than what you appeared."

"You don't have to come from money to have depth." She took a steady breath. "I've seen more kindness from those among the streets than I ever did with people like you."

"My mission isn't to be kind." He said simply. "It's to do what's best for the greater good."

"By getting rid of people like me?" She arched her brows challengingly.

"It's nothing personal. You don't have to stay on the losing side." Frollo pointed out. "If you give me what I want, you could live in luxury for the rest of your life. I would see to it that you would get everything you need to live on your own."

"Nothing you could ever offer me would be tempting enough to turn on my friends."

He smirked cockily. "I'm sure you'll soon see things my way."

When dinner was over, Frollo led her back into the hallway, and this time they weren't accompanied by guards. She considered making a run for it, but she knew she wouldn't get very far without being apprehended. No, she would wait for the right moment, and this definitely wasn't it. The last thing she needed was to piss him off.

Suddenly, the judge stopped beside a door, opening it to reveal a nicely sized bedroom. Auriel watched him anxiously as he motioned his hand toward the door. What kind of game was he playing? She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"This is for you." Frollo finally explained. "I took the liberty of having this room furnished for whatever needs you should have. Also, there will be a maid to tend to you daily."

"W-why?" She stammered, gawking at him in disbelief. "Why would you do this for me?"

"If we are to be civil with each other, I figured I would start with a simple gesture."

Auriel wasn't pleased with this. She could handle being in a cell everyday, it made it feel more like imprisonment. She knew the real reason why he was giving this room to her. It was another effort to earn her trust, just as he had planned to do with the picnic basket. They could be civil without making it seem like she lived there by choice, and she was unnerved by his new weapon of choice.

"Just put me back in my cell." She begged, turning away from the sight. "I don't want it."

"What?" He was shocked by her reaction. "Have you gone mad?"

"No." She stated coldly. "I'm being sensible. I told you I don't want your kindness, especially when it's not genuine."

She was more intelligent than he had ever anticipated, but that wasn't going to deter him. "You act as though you have a choice."

* * *

Sleep wasn't coming easily to Auriel that night as she stretched out in her new bed. Not to say the bed wasn't plush and the sheets didn't warm her, but she felt more alone than ever before. She had known her place, and now she was unsure. Now she felt more like a visitor, and to her that was an unsafe thing to be. Over time she knew she would begin to feel too comfortable in this place, and that was dangerous.

The room was finely furnished with a canopy bed, nightstand, large dresser, and two armchairs situated in front of a fireplace. Only one thing was missing as she scanned the room, a window. _How convenient._ She thought bitterly. The dresser was fully stocked with any type of clothing she would need, and there were a number of matches and candles scattered around the room. An elegant maroon rug was spread beneath the armchairs, and her sheets were a fine, cream colored silk.

"I can't wait to get out of here." She breathed as she stared up at the stone ceiling.


	4. When the Sun Hits

_**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the new favorite!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

The next morning, Auriel was brought out of sleep by the sound of her door banging open. Her hair was tangled and hanging lazily in her face, and a she wiped a trickle of drool away from the corner of her mouth. She saw that the intruder was an older woman who was slightly bent over from age, knobby hands carrying a water basin and hazy, blue eyes soft. Over her skinny body was a light blue dress and white apron, a tight braid keeping her grey hair away from her wrinkled face.

"Good morning, deary." The woman greeted as she sat the basin on the nightstand. "It's time to get you ready for the day."

"Ready?" Auriel asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yes, you can't stay in your night clothes all day. You need to be presentable." The woman insisted, balling her hands into fists and putting them on her hips. "No girl under my care is going to walk around looking like she just rolled out of bed."

Auriel blinked multiple times before replying. "Alright."

"My name is Gretta, by the way."

"I'm Auriel."

Gretta set to work, starting by cleaning off the girl's exposed skin with a rag, and water from the basin. Begrudgingly Auriel allowed the woman to do her job, but inside she was cursing Frollo for giving her a babysitter. She could take care of herself. She didn't need someone to brush her hair and get her dressed. In fact, she was already scheming to get away from the old woman as soon as she got the chance.

"There." Gretta said approvingly, proud of her handiwork as she stepped away from Auriel, who was fully clothed and prepped.

Auriel looked down at the dress she wore, which was a deep red in color. "Thanks."

"No thanks are in order, deary." The maid waved her hand as she took a seat beside the fire. "It's what I do."

The girl nodded as she settled into the armchair beside Gretta.

"Now, I'm going to have a read, if you don't mind." Gretta pulled a book from the folds of her dress, shifting it between her fingers as she opened the cover. "Do you need something to do, deary?"

Auriel shook her head. "No, but I am curious. How did you learn to read?"

"Minister Frollo taught me." Gretta confided with a small smile. "He knew I wanted to learn, and so he took the time to give me lessons. We started with the Bible, and worked our way from there."

"I didn't see him as the type of man who would do something like that." Auriel admitted, looking down at her hands.

"He may have a mean streak, but there is good in him too." Gretta nodded understandingly. "Not many people can handle a man like him."

"He is a difficult man, that's for sure." Auriel muttered, thinking of the stubborn judge and his determination.

"Truthfully, he's been that way most of his life. When he was a young man he was always persistent, doing anything in his power to get what he wanted." Gretta recalled as she leaned back in her chair. "But he wasn't always that way, make no mistake, deary."

"What happened?"

"His father." Gretta smiled sadly. "Minister Frollo was a sweet young lad, but his father couldn't stand it. He wanted his son to be as wicked and controlling as he was, so he trained him- No, _manipulated_ him, into following in his footsteps. Apparently it worked, but I know the gentle boy is still in there somewhere."

"I had no idea-" Auriel trailed off, shocked to have learned this about her captor. "But why tell me, Gretta?"

"I don't know." Gretta tilted her head. "Perhaps you could help push him back into the man I know he was meant to be."

Auriel shook her head. "He only wants to use me for his wretched plans, and I doubt anything I say or do could ever make a difference. To him I'm just a prisoner."

Gretta patted Auriel's hand. "You won't be his prisoner forever, deary."

Auriel soaked in these words as the woman turned to her book. So, there was good in Judge Frollo. All she had to do was find it. She knew in her heart that it would be no easy feat, but maybe, just maybe, she could try to bring out the best in him.

* * *

Later in the day, Auriel got her chance to leave the room. Gretta had fallen asleep while reading, and the young woman managed to slip out without disturbing the old maid. She meandered through one of the many empty hallways, this one being lined with suits of extravagant armor. She found herself drawn to one door in particular, due to the intricate metal designs that were embedded into the wood. She gripped the handle tightly between her fingers, causing them to turn white as she gently pulled the door open. Almost instantly she jumped back as she caught sight of the unexpected inhabitant of the room. Covering her mouth with her hand in embarrassment.

Claude Frollo was on his knees beside a barred window, an intent expression written across his features, and his hands folded devoutly in prayer. His eyes were closed, but he tensed at her entry as she made an attempt to back out of the room. Before she could run off, he rose a hand, signaling her to stay where she was, and he brought his prayer to an end. His dark grey eyes opened quickly to address the intruder that had so shamelessly walked into his chambers.

"What are you doing, Miss Dupont?" Frollo questioned as he caught sight of her. "I don't recall permitting you to be here."

"J-Judge Frollo, I'm sorry." She stuttered out as he stood. "I didn't know this was your room."

He lifted his chin, giving her an intense glare. "Why are you not with Gretta?"

"I was just exploring." She admitted, lowering her eyes to the floor. _How embarrassing._

"She should know better than to allow a foolish girl to wander this place alone."

"Please, don't punish her. It's my fault for leaving my room unattended." Auriel was pleading. She hated to think the old woman would be in trouble for something she did.

"If I were to punish anyone for this incident it would be you." Frollo stated blatantly, trying to retain his ominous facade. "Luckily for you, I just don't happen to be in the mood." He walked over to her, taking hold of her chin in his ring adorned hand. "I suggest you stick to places you are familiar with. Who knows what you could find within these walls."

"I will keep that in mind." Her face became flushed with humiliation. "I apologize for intruding."

Usually Claude would be furious for being interrupted during prayer, but with her he found it didn't bother him nearly as much. He let go of her, his fingers burning from where he had touched her. "I was about to finish up anyway, so there is no need to trouble yourself over it. Just don't ever do it again."

"I won't." She assured, taking a glance around. She couldn't help but be nosey about what sort of things occupied his room, and she was shocked to see it was the bare minimum. A small dresser and a bed. Above the headboard was a detailed crucifix, but other than that there was no decoration to be found. Wood crackled within a fireplace very similar to the one in her bedroom, and sunlight poured through the window. She was captivated by the sight, watching dust particles drift within the brilliant rays of sun like tiny flecks of gold.

Frollo glanced at her, to the window, and then back at her. "What are you so entranced by?"

"It's beautiful." She said quietly. "The sunlight."

As Auriel said this, he could see that her eyes practically glowed. Their golden, russet hue intensified as they absorbed as much brightness as they could manage. She was eagerly taking in the brilliance of the sun for the first time in almost two months. She never realized how much she would miss it until now.

An unexplained ache filled the judge's chest as he observed her. How could he keep someone so akin to the light shrouded within the darkness of the Palace of Justice? She didn't belong in this place, and deep down he couldn't help but reprimand himself for forcing someone like her to stay here. Yet, it didn't change the fact that he needed her to be his solution, his way to take full control of Paris. He couldn't release her, and for now his devotion to his work had it's fangs punctured deep into his soul.

"I'll take you outside." Was out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Her smile was brilliant as she gazed up at him hopefully. "You will?"

"On one condition."

Her smile faltered slightly. "What is it?"

"Don't try to escape."


	5. The Promise

_**A/N: Hello! I forgot to mention that most (maybe even all) of my writing up until this story has been in 1st person, so I hope my diction hasn't been too crazzyyy. Right now there isn't much drama or romance, but trust me, IT WILL HAPPEN! Bwahahaha! If you get the chance, let me know what you think of the story so far! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

A few days went by before Judge Frollo came to make good of his deal with the girl. Doubt had tugged at the edges of Auriel's mind, but it was all wiped away as soon as she opened the door to find him standing there. She breathed an internal sigh of relief as she grabbed her new, black cloak, throwing it over her shoulders as she whisked out the door. The last thing on her mind was what should have been in the forefront- his true intentions. Yet, she didn't want to dwell on those thoughts. At least not now. She had plenty of time to reminisce on why she was really in the Palace of Justice.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously as he led her through the maze off hallways.

"You're an impatient one, aren't you?" He rose a brow, looking down on her as they walked.

She shrugged her shoulders lightheartedly. "I suppose."

A swell of emotions rose in his chest at the sight of her being so carefree. She had never been willing to be in his presence, but today she happily trailed alongside him, as though she had always been there. He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't on his own, and it was a strange sensation to feel the warmth of someone else so close to him. Yes, she was his captive, but he was starting to not see her that way. He knew that was dangerous, _very_ dangerous. Those unholy feelings that were stirring within him each time he looked into her eyes. He needed to remain pure minded if he were to succeed in his task.

Finally, they came to a large door, and he pulled out a set of keys, using one to unlock the bolt. When he pushed it open they were met by an enormous courtyard where a stable sat in the center. On the opposite end of the space Auriel could see an archway where two guards stood at attention. People were walking by at a steady pace, not wanting to linger around the Palace of Justice for too long in fear that Frollo's brute soldiers would find a reason to reprimand them. Surprisingly, she managed to keep her emotions in check and ignore the temptation almost completely. She made him a promise and she intended to keep it.

The sound of multiple horses carried from the building, and the scent of hay overwhelmed them as they approached the entrance. Auriel's eyes went wide with delight as they strode down the rows of stalls, and she made sure to greet each horse she met. Eventually they came to the beast they were looking for. A gigantic, black, Frisian stallion who happened to be Frollo's single companion. The horse whinnied as he caught sight of them, bobbing his head in excitement in the hopes he would be taken for a ride.

"Wow." Auriel breathed as she slowly approached the stallion. "Is he yours?"

"Indeed."

"He suites you." She observed, a grin playing at her lips as she stroked the horse's velvety nose. "What's his name?"

"Snowball." The judge smirked, his closest thing to a smile, as she gazed tenderly into the horse's eyes.

"Interesting." She commented as she glanced back over at him. "Why such an ironic name?"

"His dam and sire were both white." Frollo matched her gaze. "When he was born I was shocked to find a solid black foal. He deserved a name that was equally ironic."

She nodded her head. "Then it's perfect."

Frollo cleared his throat. "How about we take him for a walk around the courtyard?" He wanted to change the subject, he felt uneasy when he spoke so casually. He couldn't show weakness, not even for a moment, especially around her.

They grabbed a halter and lead rope, putting it on the stallion, and then proceeded to usher him out of the stables. Other horses neighed in jealousy as they passed, irritated that they weren't getting a chance to stretch their legs. Snowball nickered in an almost bragging manner as his master handed him a sugar cube. Meanwhile, Auriel watched as the judge lovingly patted the horse's toned neck, she had never seen Frollo look as peaceful and placid as he did in this moment. She silently wished she could see him like this more, without the weight of their situation constantly looming over their every interaction, but she knew it was a hopeless wish.

Out in the courtyard, the sun shown down on them through a thin layer of clouds. Auriel basked in it's warmth, even though the wind bit at her exposed skin, and stray flakes of snow fell to the ground. She was just happy to be somewhat free from the walls of the Palace of Justice. Staying inside all the time was enough to drive any person insane, and she felt a mental burden was lifted off of her mind as she took a much needed breath of fresh air.

Frollo extended his hand out to Auriel. "Here."

Nervously she took the rope from him, gaining control of the giant animal by their side. The judge matched her pace, staying beside her as she stepped closer to Snowball, who was treading along without complaint. They remained this way for about twenty minutes, until Auriel persuaded the stallion to change his gate to a slow trot. He flung his head happily, his long, silky mane shining in the light as it swished from side to side. Frollo was amazed by how well she handled him, mostly because Snowball only behaved himself for a few select people. He didn't take well to strangers, but he showed an obvious fondness for her.

Much like his master.

In his enthusiastic steps, Snowball accidentally bumped into Auriel, who then, in a domino effect, fell against the tall, brooding figure of Judge Frollo. They were both startled, gaping at each other with a dumbfounded expression, bodies pressed together, and faces red with embarrassment. He had caught her in his arms, and he was still holding onto her as they stood with their faces mere inches apart. She took this time to really analyze his features as a wave of pink steadily flooded into her cheeks. His hair was a retreating silver, bringing out the contrast of his stormy eyes, which held a look of astonishment. Dark, angular eyebrows were raised above them, and lilac bags resided bellow them from either tiredness or stress. Maybe both. The contours of his face were very prominent, outlining each cheek and contributing to his imposing ambiance.

She even found herself thinking that his appearance was somewhat appealing.

Frollo quickly steadied the girl, retracing his arms and dusting off his robes as he took a couple steps away. The chaotic pounding in his chest droned within his ears, and he was disturbed by it. He was so sure he could keep himself in check around her, but here he was, acting like a starstruck child. Anxiously he crossed his arms, making sure to keep his eyes away from her as she gave him the third degree with hers. He didn't want her to see the range of emotions coursing through him.

"We should head back inside now, Miss Dupont." The judge's voice sounded strong, but inside he was shaken.

Auriel lowered her head, disappointed to hear this, but she was also perturbed by the emotions creeping into her own mind. Why did she feel so nervous around him? How could she live with herself knowing she was growing soft toward someone who could be so cruel? After all, there was no way he could ever feel the same way toward someone like her. Right?

* * *

When they returned to the doorway leading to her room, Auriel paused. Frollo tilted his head curiously as she turned to face him, and the pounding in his chest returned once more. In reality, it felt more like a hand squeezing his heart relentlessly. It was enough to take his breath away and leave him standing without the capacity for any sort of speech.

"Thank you." Auriel dipped her head.

He rose his chin. "No thanks are necessary."

A gentle smile pulled at the edges of her lips. "You didn't have to do that, but you did. I never thought you would do something like that for me."

"I have my moments."

"I'm glad."

He started to turn on his heel, but he stopped, looking back at her. "Would you like to go for a ride one day?" He didn't understand why he was asking, but he felt compelled to spend more time with her.

"Of course! When?" She asked excitedly, jumping on the offer before it could be taken away.

"It would have to be the end of the week." The judge explained. "I have numerous engagements to attend to."

She clasped her hands together in an effort to keep from hugging him in her happiness. "That's fine! I would go in the middle of the night if you asked me to!"

"I will send escorts for you by Saturday." He replied. "Make sure to dress warmly."

Auriel's heart soared with hope as she entered her room. She was looking forward to this excursion, and she was hopeful for the future for the first time since arriving. The wide smile she bore was evidence enough that she was more than pleased with this turn of events. Gretta was knitting in front of the fire, and the old woman grinned as she saw the expression on the young girl's face.

"You had a good day I take it, deary?" Gretta mused as she sat her things aside.

Auriel nodded. "He took me out to the stables. We're going riding later this week."

"That's fantastic." Gretta said, a knowing look in her eye. "He must trust you. I've never seen him do that before."

"He must." Auriel echoed as she stared into space. "But I don't know why."

"It's a good thing. Don't take it for granted."

"I won't." Auriel assured.

The occurrence in the courtyard flashed through her mind as she imagined what awaited her at the end of the week.


	6. Take Me Back

**_A/N:_** ** _Big thanks to anyone who_** ** _follows, favorites, or comments on this story!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Take Me Back**

Auriel was taking in the sights of Paris she had been missing since her imprisonment. She didn't recognize anyone as she absorbed the faces that lined the packed streets. Some people slunk away uneasily as they saw the familiar, cage-like, carriage surrounded by guards, but others, mostly children, gazed in wonderment. Frollo wasn't with her, but she was on her way to meet him at an unspecified location. She clung to the metal bars within the carriage as they hit a series of vicious bumps in the cobbled road, and her knuckles turned white from the effort. She didn't see how the judge could stand riding in this thing. It was practically a deathtrap.

Suddenly, the carriage came to a halt, and she sighed in relief. As the door opened, she eagerly helped herself to the ground as the guard stepped aside. Waiting for her was Frollo, already situated on top of Snowball, and in his grip were the reigns of a red roan mare that was saddled as well. Auriel tentatively approached as Frollo watched her with the eyes of a hawk. He was taking a giant leap of faith, letting her come out into the woods with him, and he wasn't about to take his eyes off of her. Trees towered over them, bare and slender as they reached towards the heavens like skeletal fingers. The sky was bright, but shrouded in clouds as the threat of another snowfall nipped at the air.

"Good afternoon, Judge Frollo." She said as she took the downy muzzle of the mare into her petite hands. "Long time no see."

"Some issues took longer to resolve than I anticipated." He replied as she mounted the mare.

"Is everything alright?"

The question was meant to be innocent, but the judge didn't take kindly to it. "As though it is any of your business, girl."

Even he flinched slightly at his harsh words. It had been some time since he had been blatantly hostile towards Auriel, and to him it felt almost wrong to to do so. Habit has it's way of creeping in unexpectedly. Or perhaps you could even call it guilt for what he was doing behind her back.

"I'm sorry." Her smile was visibly forced. "You're right. After all, I am your prisoner."

The guards took their leave, promising to return later in the day to retrieve Auriel. Frollo handed her the reigns to the mare, saying nothing as they set out into the woods. Their breaths came out in billowing clouds of moisture as they took in the sounds of nature, even though most birds remained silent in the cold. Both weren't sure how to approach a conversation after what had just happened.

"I was making arrangements to have my new Captain of the Guard returned to Paris." He kept looking straight ahead, but she turned hers slightly to watch him speak. "He's currently at war, and won't be joining us as soon as I had hoped."

"I see." She stiffened at this, knowing that this probably meant bad news for the gypsies. Why did it always have to come down to this? It made her sick to think this man was capable of the atrocities she had both witnessed and heard of. The part that bothered her most was that she didn't _want_ to believe he held that sort of darkness in his heart, but she had seen it first hand. She couldn't deny it.

They continued on as the sun rose steadily into the sky. Somehow they were still able to engage in small talk, even though this new revelation left a sour taste in her mouth. She knew the gypsies were smart enough to keep out of Judge Frollo's sight when need be. They had been doing it for years, and she doubted one soldier was enough to bring it all crashing down. Still, she wished she could warn her friends of the oncoming danger.

Auriel slowed her steed to a stop, staring off into the snow covered woods as a breeze filtered through the strands of her hair. She could see it now. Freedom. There was a pull within her soul, telling her to grasp the opportunity while she had it, pleading for her to let loose the reigns and bolt into the distance. Her heart was racing as her hands clenched the thin leather, the debate raging within her as she gaped dreamily at the horizon.

The judge could see what was happening, and he found himself readying for the take down. His gloved hand wrenched Snowball's reigns tightly into his grasp, and the stallion pawed the ground expectantly, feeling the anticipation of a chase looming. Frollo's eyes were hard, and a deepening grimace threatened to curl his lips into an unsightly snarl. He knew he shouldn't have trusted the girl, but his emotions had overwhelmed him.

"Miss Dupont." He spoke authoritatively. It was enough to catch her attention. She glanced back at him, allowing a delicate smile to replace her far-off look, and he felt relieved. Something in him knew she wasn't going to run, but still the thought of her disappearing into the streets of Paris sent a panic coursing through his veins. He didn't want to lose this woman, and it burned him to think he was growing attached to someone he could never keep. Despite her devious ways, he wanted to have her in his company, and he found himself craving her presence more and more every day.

"You don't have to worry about me, Frollo. We made a deal, and I don't go back on my word. But I do have a request for you." She was calm as she spoke, stroking her horse's neck.

He watched her movements intently as she tenderly ran her hands over the mare. "What is it?"

"I want to race you to the fence." She stated in an effort to change the subject, pointing towards the deteriorating posts in the distance. "If you can manage, that is."

He scoffed at this, but played along. "Of course I can. Who do you take me for?"

Auriel immediately prodded her horse in response, letting the mare's strides break into a pounding canter. Frollo was taken by surprise, but he was quickly on her heels, and soon he was by her side. Bits off snow and mud were flying behind them as they tore down the trail, and the hood of Auriel's cloak flew off as the wind whipped it's way around them. She leaned down close to the mare's neck, allowing the horse to pick up more speed and gain ground on their opponents. Frollo took in her look of determination, the relentless desire to succeed that flickered so brightly in her eyes. Her hair as it flowed behind her like the rolling current of a river. In this moment she seemed genuinely happy. Happy to be there with him, of all people.

 _Could it be possible?_ He wondered to himself.

"You better hurry, judge!" She called to him over the wind. "At this rate you'll never catch up!"

He smirked at this, giving a shout to his black stallion, who pushed forward in response.

Without warning, something spooked the horses, causing the mare to rear up onto it's back legs fearfully. Auriel hadn't been prepared for the sudden movement, and she toppled off without getting the chance to catch herself. She landed onto the snow-covered ground with a loud **_thump_** , and instantly she was knocked out as her head made contact with a rock. Her horse ran in the direction of the Palace of Justice, tail raised and head bobbing.

Claude immediately dismounted Snowball, rushing over to the unconscious girl in a panic. Blood trickled down her temple, turning the pure, white snow red as it dripped steadily from her wound. He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her gently in an effort to wake her, but she was unresponsive. Alarm gripped his heart as he examined the wound, and he wondered just how extensive the damage was. He knew that when it came to injuries, especially ones to the head, looks could be deceiving. For all he knew she could have extensive memory loss when she awoke.

He didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Claude?" Auriel's eyes blinked open, and she cringed in pain, bringing her fingers to her forehead. She gasped as she felt the warm liquid coursing down her face, pulling her hand away to see it covered in blood. She attempted to sit up, only to grow dizzy and collapse shortly after achieving the feat.

"Don't waste your strength." He scolded, his usually scathing tone surprisingly gentle. "Let me help you."

She didn't protest as he picked her up bridal style, but she did feel a bit silly. For one she had called him by his first name, when she had only addressed him as Judge or Judge Frollo before now. She didn't want him to get the wrong impression, but she knew she would be lying if she said she didn't feel comfortable around him. Somehow, in the time they spent together, she had slowly begun warming up to the domineering judge. She could maybe even go as far as to say she looked forward to having him around her everyday.

He lifted her onto Snowball's saddle, holding her steady for a moment to make sure she was balanced, and then he climbed on behind her. He was in too much of a hurry to feel awkward as he wrapped his arms around her waist, securing her into place as he hurriedly gathered the reigns into his hands. She leaned herself against his chest, her head swimming as she struggled to keep herself awake. She could feel his heartbeat in his chest, the way it fluttered wildly, and the inhalation of every breath he took.

This is what lulled her back into the grip of unconsciousness.


	7. Look in My Eyes

_**A/N**_ _ **: Apologies for an EXTREMELY late update. I stared having writers block with this story, so I switched to a different story, and then I got complete writers block. Bleh. It sucks when you feel like everything you write is garbage! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it, though. :)**_

 _ ***Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and comments! If you can, please let me know what you think!***_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Look in My Eyes**

Judge Frollo received countless fearful looks as he plowed through the crowded streets of Paris with a limp Auriel secured in his arms. The rhythmic pounding of Snowball's hooves against the stone streets rang within his ears. His thoughts wandering into the land of worry. She was deadweight against his torso, and blood continued to pour from her wound, seeping into his clothing. For a man accustomed to having complete control, he felt helpless, and he didn't know how to react to these foreign emotions.

Soon they arrived at the Palace of Justice, and he wasted no time carrying her into the building. He barked orders to his guards as he rushed through the darkened halls. The torches illuminated the unconscious girl's skin to a golden hue as his eyes refused to leave her form. He concentrated on the shallow movements of her chest and the warmth of her body. Focusing on the subtle details that reassured him she was still alive.

Gretta jumped in surprise as Frollo stormed into Auriel's room and placed the girl on the bed. The old woman's lips pursed at the sight before her, and her heart clenched with dread at the amount of blood she saw. She decided not to ask questions as she noticed the dark look etched across the judge's face. Instead she made quick work of fetching a water basin and some towels, taking a seat on the edge of the bed to dab the angry wound on Auriel's forehead. Soon the water inside porcelain basin was swirling with bits of dried and fresh blood, the crimson color growing more pronounced each time the maid dipped the used towel back inside.

The judge hovered nearby. Hands clasped behind his back and foot tapping. His piercing gaze refused to leave the pale woman's face. Dread creeped along his spine as he noticed that her once pink lips were now a ghostly white. Blood staining the golden locks that tumbled over the pillow beyond recognition. His heart had not slowed in its erratics as his mind retreated to the darkest possibilities he could imagine. He maintained his cool and aloof exterior, but Gretta didn't miss the wisps of helplessness swirling across his features.

Gentle knocking sounded against the door, and Claude rushed over to open it. He exchanged quick words with the man before him. Allowing the doctor into the room. Jacques Martin sat his bag filled with medical utensils on the floor as he began his inspection of the gash. He let out a low sigh, setting straight to work. Meanwhile, the fretting judge watched his every movement with predatory eyes. Many minutes trickled by until Jacques stepped away

"Will she recover?" Frollo asked pointedly.

The doctor glanced at the girl and then back to Frollo. "All we can do is wait, Minister Frollo. She's in God's hands now."

For some reason, that didn't comfort Claude. His thoughts traveled back over many winters. To the night he had deprived an innocent of his mother on the steps of Notre Dame. Was this to be his punishment? He was beginning to believe the higher power he cherished was snatching away the woman he craved. As repayment.

Frollo sat by her side for hours. Waiting and hoping her vibrant, amber eyes would soon open. He wanted them to slice through his soul with a single glance and send that indescribable emotion coursing through his veins. He lowered his head, holding it between his long fingers as the silence grew deafening around him. What he wouldn't give to hear her melodic voice calling his name. He brought his stormy eyes back up to her, hesitating before tucking a stray hair behind her ear. It felt strangely natural.

The lines on his face grew deeper, his brows furrowed, as he pled with the heavens for her survival. His need for her consuming him. Auriel was becoming his weakness, a chink in the impenetrable armor he had forged for himself, and it perturbed him to come to this conclusion. He cursed himself for growing attached to the likes of her. For allowing these sinful desires to spread like a turbulent flame. Yet, he still couldn't bring himself to leave her side.

* * *

Auriel awoke to a splitting headache. She groaned in discomfort as she propped herself up with her elbow. Broken images of the events that had occurred before her accident flickering through her mind. She scanned the room to find Gretta sitting in front of the fireplace fast asleep. Along with a chair that sat unoccupied beside her bed.

"Gretta?" She called groggily.

Gretta shot up in her seat and hobbled over to the nightstand where a pitcher of water sat, pouring the girl a full glass before sitting in the empty chair. "You had us in a fit, deary. Drink. You must be thirsty."

Auriel noticed the dryness of her mouth after shifting her focus from the soreness of her muscles. It felt as though she had been beaten and thrown into the Seine. Without hesitation, she took the glass, downing it in one swig before settling against the pillow. Her head was swimming. The pounding enough to make her close her eyes in search of relief.

"Oh, honey." Gretta placed the back of her hand against the girl's forehead. "You're burning up."

The maid continued talking, but Auriel heard nothing as chills ran over her feverish skin. She pulled the blankets tightly around her as the old woman hurried off. Leaving her alone, and she returned to the world of unsettled slumber.

* * *

Frollo was returning from an afternoon session with Quasimodo when he received the good news. Auriel was awake. The discovery of a developing fever soon overshadowed his initial elation, and the judge immediately headed her way. His imposing form strode through the halls in hopes he could at last speak to the woman who tormented his every thought. After a week of unconsciousness, he had driven himself mad with the idea she'd never return to the land of the living. Yet, there had been another part of him that insisted her demise would be for the best. That fate would be gracious to rid him of his sinful temptation.

When the judge reached his destination, Jacques was leaving, bag in tow.

"Good evening, Minister Frollo." The doctor dipped his head as the judge approached. "I was attending to Miss Dupont."

Frollo smoothed his robes, trying to seem disinterested in what Jacques had to say. "So they have told me. What is her current condition?"

"Exhausted, but stable. The wound has healed well."

"And the fever?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It should pass. That woman has overcome unlikely odds. I doubt a pesky fever will do her in."

The judge couldn't hold back his sigh of relief, but cleared his throat. "You're dismissed. Thank you for your diligence."

Jacques rose a brow after the judge bypassed him and entered the room.

Claude Frollo had never thanked him before.

* * *

When the judge entered the room Gretta stood from the chair beside the bed. A silent moment transpired between the two as the old maid took her leave. She knew he needed a moment with the girl, and that wouldn't happen if she stayed. Once alone, Frollo approached a sleeping Auriel, his hands clasped behind his back. He stood beside her. Soaking in every detail as her light breathing reached his ears.

As he took a seat, Auriel's eyes slipped open and secured his dark ones. They froze him in place, and he watched as a strained smile lit up her tired features. His heart hammered against his aching chest. It was so loud he was sure she heard its incessant rhythms, but he did his best to appear unfazed by her wakening. He couldn't let her know just how much she affected him.

"Hello, Judge Frollo."

"How are you feeling, Miss Dupont?"

"Better." She assured. "The doctor gave me some herbs."

An intense moment of silence grew between them. Neither was sure what to say. The only words they thought of failing to convey their desired message.

She sat up to make better eye contact. "I want to thank you."

He arched a brow as she reached out her hand, and his expression turned to one of shock as she cupped his jaw. His fingers secured her wrist, digging into the soft skin like a vice. Distrust flickered through his eyes as she came closer, but the tension melted from his body as she placed a tender kiss on the opposite cheek. She pulled back, gazing softly up at him, her touch scorching his skin.

"You saved my life, and for that, I'm grateful." She whispered.

The judge brought his free hand to the base of her neck and secured her hair between his jeweled fingers. The emotions flooding over him taking control. He ran his thumb along her bottom lip, admiring the soft, plump flesh as his mind considered the possibilities. Auriel's amber eyes were wide, watching as unbridled lust surged through his own. She wanted to pull away in disgust, but she could only concentrate on the heated frustration building in her core. It radiated through her entire body, the insurmountable desire for him.

"You're grateful?" His voice came out deep and silken as he stared into her eyes.

She nodded, mouth slightly agape as she waited for his next move with anticipation.

His fingers traced the curve of her shoulder, trailing over her pronounced collarbones as his lips secured her neck. She leaned into his touch, throwing her head back as she relished in the sensation. She clung desperately to his black robes. A quiet moan escaping her throat as he nipped and kissed his way to her jawline. Losing herself to the moment.

It was then that Claude Frollo pulled away. His breaths coming out in ragged spurts as he stood, and the chair toppled to the ground from his sudden movement. He refused to meet Auriel's bewildered gaze as his mind raced. The unholy thoughts of ravaging her body urging him to continue. He knew that he would relinquish the virtue he held so dear if he spent another moment in her embrace.

"Goodnight, Miss Dupont." He said hastily as he retreated from the room.

Not sparing her a single glance as the door slammed behind him.


	8. Here Comes the Night

**_A/N_** ** _: I hope you all don't hate me for taking so long to update lately. I want you to know that I appreciate all the support you guys have given me thus far! It means more than you will ever know! A lot has been going on in my life, and I've not had the inspiration to write like I had. In December I gave birth to my daughter, then moved out of my home town to another state, started anti-depressants, got a new job, and was accepted into college. So, basically some major changes going on. Anyway, thank you so much to those who favorite, comment on, and follow this story!_**

 ** _I would dedicate this chapter to Notre Dame, but I feel nothing I write can ever compare to the greatness and beauty of the magnificent cathedral. All I can say is that I'm honored to have had the opportunity to visit it in it's original state. My heart goes out to Paris._**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Here Comes the Night**

Tucked within the confines of his quarters, Minister Claude Frollo stood before the barred window. Moonlight poured through the frosted glass and cast his elongated shadow across the stoney floor. He tapped his jeweled fingers anxiously along his forearm as he recalled the incident with Auriel. The memory rose the hair on the back of his neck and prickled along his skin as ghostly hands caressed the side of his face. The phantom feeling of supple lips pressed so eagerly against his seared his mind. Forcing him to acknowledge the ever ravaging hunger he had.

"Why have you thrown this temptation in my path?" He whispered, his eyes looking to the heavens. "Have I not proven my faith enough over the years? I've stood so strongly against the never-ending tide. Yet, now you have put me in the path of an unyielding storm, and I'm not sure I can hold my ground."

Silence swallowed the room until gentle knocks sounded at the door. The judge froze, his eyes snapping up and heart clenching in apprehension. Deep inside he knew what stood on the other side of that door.

The unyielding storm.

With a deep, collective breath, he made his way to the threshold. Pausing briefly as he contemplated whether or not he should grant his uninvited guest entry. His mind already knew the answer, but the desire churning within him had other ideas. His hand operated of it's own will, tugging open the door to reveal a scantly clad Auriel. She wore a sheer, white nightgown that hugged the curves of her body. He froze at the sight of her rosy nipples showing through the thin fabric as she stood so vulnerably before him. Her beautiful face was tilted to the side, an impish smile mirroring the seductive gleam in her eyes. Without a word she reached out, massaging his chest, her golden hair tumbling over her full breasts.

"I can't believe you left me like that, Judge Frollo. You almost made me think you didn't enjoy it." She said in a low, sultry voice. "But I know better."

Frollo could only stare down at the woman who had managed to posses him. The words were seemingly stuck in his throat as she brought her attention to the lower parts of his robes. He wanted to beg her to touch him in all the places God would forbid, but the little resolve he had left ordered him to be quiet. She drew herself to the nape of his neck, grazing his skin with her teeth as she led him further into the room. He could feel her body flush against him now and he couldn't keep his hands off her any longer. They moved without a second thought, grasping her torso roughly as she gasped in pleasured surprise. Their mouths came together harshly, resuming where they had left off with lustful splendor, and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Jumping into his ready arms.

Their kiss broke momentarily as he threw her onto the bed. She gazed readily up at him as he brought himself over her, lifting up her dress teasingly and almost revealing her womanhood.

She pulled him close to her, and whispered in his ear. "I will be your demise."

* * *

Frollo sat up in bed. A cold sweat forming at his brow as his ragged breaths overtook him. It had been two weeks since Auriel had kissed him, and each night he was plagued by the same depraved dreams. He had tried everything to make them stop, but even ignoring the girl proved to be useless. It seemed the more he avoided her the more intense the visions became.

He tossed his covers aside. Dressing quickly as determination pounded through him. He was on a mission as he stormed down the hall; he wouldn't sit idly by and let _her_ invade his mind so fully. He knew he wouldn't complete what he had set out to do with her constantly overtaking his thoughts. There was only one way to end this disturbance in his plan, and he prayed he wouldn't lose the willpower to follow through with it. Would it be painful to do what needed to be done? Yes. It wasn't about him, though.

It was about all of Paris.

Once he reached the guards outside of Auriel's bedroom he quickly sent them away and they scurried off like mice in the sight of a cat about to pounce. He took a deep breath, wiping his hand down his face in dread, and opened the door, summoning all the spiritual strength he could muster. She was quick to jolt from her slumber at the sound of his entry, and she gaped wide-eyed at him in astonishment. Her nightclothes were more revealing than he had anticipated, and the sight of her prominent cleavage was enough to send a blush across his cheeks. She gathered her blankets around herself, realizing what had thrown him into a fit of embarrassment, her own blush creeping over her face.

"What are you doing here, Claude?" She asked nervously, clinging tightly to her sheets. "Has something happened?"

This was the moment he had anticipated, and it took all of his resolve to utter a single word.

"Leave."

"What?" She rubbed her eyes as she slipped out of bed in a confused daze. Her blonde hair was tousled, and brilliant amber eyes heavy with sleep as she gave him a questioning look. "Leave?"

"You can go wherever your heart desires. As long as it's not here." His eyes were cold as he analyzed her face, but inside the judge felt a heavy weight on his heart. What was he saying? Why was he sending this woman he felt so fondly for away? The answer was simple- she would stand in his way, and though he needed her knowledge, he would find another approach to the gypsy problem. The time for this game was over, because he was no longer able to keep his emotions at bay.

She blinked repeatedly. What had gotten into him?

"You're just going to let me go?" She asked slowly. "What changed your mind?"

"Does it really matter to you, Miss Dupont? Is this not what you've wanted this whole time? To escape?"

For a moment Auriel found herself speechless. Inside she could feel the battle of emotions. Her logical side told her to seize the opportunity, but the inexplicable emotions she had been feeling for him were telling her a different story. She didn't want him to be alone, like he had always been, but was he even giving her a choice? Could she stay with him when his goal was to destroy those she cared for? After all, that's why he kept her around in the first place.

She wrapped her arms around herself, searching for the cloak and satchel she had kept since her arrival. They were settled in the bottom drawer of the nightstand; having almost been lost and forgotten under the layers of new fabric she had come to familiarize herself with. Her hands shook slightly as she tied the tattered cloth around her neck, and slung the bag over her shoulder after slipping on her shoes. For a moment she paused, sparing Judge Frollo one last somber glance as she went to move past him. Her head swimming in an ocean of unsureness.

A relationship with him would be wrong in so many ways, but even still a part of her yearned for it.

However ruthless and unforgiving he was.

He grabbed her wrist as she was almost out of reach, bringing his face excruciatingly close to hers. There was a prominent look of yearning in his eyes as the smell of her perfume enveloped him. Inside he was cursing himself for succumbing to such a basic need. A need to be wanted by another person. Someone to confide in and enjoy their company. Her very presence was enough to push him over the edge, and he knew it, but still he had to have this last exchange with her. A moment to make his intentions clear.

"If we meet again," He paused for a moment, grimacing. "I won't be letting you go."

Auriel smiled sadly up at him, wondering if she was doing the right thing. Contemplating the consequences of if she stayed. There was no way this could work in their current situation. Something needed to change, and he wasn't going to turn back. Not any time soon, at least.

"I hope you let go of this vendetta." She whispered, bringing her hand delicately to his jaw, and her eyes scanned over his features. He was both wanting and dreading what he knew she was about to do as she leaned in closer to him. He could practically feel her lips as she spoke, her gentle breath sending a chill down his spine. "When we meet again."

Without another word, she closed the distance between them, melting her mouth against his in a fervent manner. There was nothing he could do but surrender to the desires that had been wildly brewing within him for a brief moment as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He felt like he was drowning in his want for her. It tormented him to kiss her knowing that she would be gone shortly after.

He broke away, refusing to make eye contact.

"Go." He ground out as he stepped aside. "Before I change my mind."


	9. Letting Go

**Chapter 9: Letting Go**

Auriel let out the breath she had been holding since leaving her room. The warm air causing a cloud of smoke to form around her in the chilled Parisian night. Each step she took was a difficult one as her mind contemplated what to do next now that she was finally free.

She gazed up at the dazzling stars, hoping to receive some sort of answer. There was an undeniable urge she had to run back inside the building and refuse to leave the tormented Claude Frollo. Yet, she kept pushing forward. Refusing to let her emotions get the best of her. This was the only logical thing to do since he was unwilling to stop his obsession with destroying the gypsy people. People she had come to befriend and live amongst.

She turned one last time to behold the ominous Palace of Justice. Wondering where exactly the judge was as she turned away and rushed through the streets. Was he still in her room? Had he returned to his own? Were guards on their way to apprehend her? Those questions swarmed like hornets whose nest had been disturbed, and they only caused her pace to quicken as she approached the Seine.

The icy water glittered brilliantly as she followed it's path. Passing Notre Dame and crossing the bridge she came across shortly after. Soon she was in a familiar graveyard. Trekking uphill to the mausoleum that led into the catacombs beneath the city. She dropped down into the entrance, closing the lid shut behind her and descending the stairway in complete darkness. Her feet made gentle splashing sounds that echoed through the tunnel as she operated only by memory. The chattering of rats filled her ears, and she could envision them crawling over the skeletal remains that surrounded her.

After many minutes of walking she finally could see light up ahead. She ran towards the source and soon found herself at the entrance of the Court of Miracles. Rough looking men leaned against the walls, cleaning under their black nails with their knifes. Women chattered happily. Their laughter causing their jewelry to jingle in response to their movements. The smell was a mixture of sweet spices and sweat. Colorful tapestries draped down from the ceiling over the makeshift huts that had been built by the inhabitants of the enormous chamber.

No one paid much attention to her as she slipped through the crowd. If anyone did, she didn't notice. It didn't take long to find what she was looking for. The tent she approached was in the right corner of the room and was a good distance away from the others. It was decorated with embroidered cloth as well as handmade ornaments that dangled above the entry way. Auriel entered nervously, and on the floor, in front of the fire, was none other than Esmeralda. Whose emerald eyes grew wide with shock as she looked up from the flames.

"Auriel?" She quickly stood up and embraced her friend tightly. "Where on earth have you been? I was told you were taken to the Palace of Justice!"

"I was." Auriel admitted.

Esmeralda stepped back, but still clung to Auriel's arms. "You escaped? But how?"

Auriel opened her mouth to respond, but closed it again. She wanted to tell her friend the truth. But how? What would Esmeralda think if she told her Claude Frollo had willingly let her go? The gypsies could only assume she had given up information for that to happen. Or that she was crazy.

"I-I snatched the keys off a guard as he was making his rounds."

They stared at each other for a moment, and Auriel feared Esmeralda was going to call her bluff.

"If anyone could do it, it would be you." Esmeralda smiled, motioning to the floor. "Sit."

Auriel did as told, the heat of the fire relaxing her as she was handed a drink. She took small sips as the hot liquid met her lips, and at last Djali appeared from the back of the tent. The billy goat shook his head, his golden earring glinting, and approached Auriel happily. Bumping her impatiently as she sat her drink aside.

She laughed, scratching him behind a horn as he moved his head up in down in satisfaction. "I see I was missed after all."

"Of course you were." Esmeralda brought her knees to her chest as she turned serious. "I hated every moment you were gone. God, I felt so helpless. There was nothing we could do."

Auriel was silent as she picked her cup off the floor, refusing to look Esmeralda in the eye.

Esmeralda stoked the fire. "We need to be as careful as possible now. Any slip ups, and you'll be right back in there with all the other tortured souls."

Nothing.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Auriel lied. "I just don't want to talk about it."

Talking about it only made her think of _him_.

"I understand, I'm sure it was a horrifying thing for you to experience. It'll take time, but I hope someday you can talk to me about it." Esmeralda said sympathetically.

This only made Auriel feel even more guilty as she thought about the 'horrible' things that had been done to her.

"Thank you for this." Auriel held up her cup and then cleared her throat. "I'm going to lay down."

"Absolutely. You need rest. We can talk more in the morning."

Without another word Auriel went to her makeshift palette that was not far from where she was sitting, nestling into the heap of pillows and blankets. They smelled like home, which soothed her as she watched the flames of the fire flicker in the dim tent. Her thoughts wandered back to the Palace of Justice and it's minister as sleep started taking over. All she could see when she finally closed her eyes were his stormy ones.

* * *

Claude Frollo stood before one of the many windows in the Palace of Justice. It gave him the perfect view of the street bellow. He had fought an internal battle on whether or not to watch her go, but here he was, observing her as she came into his line of sight. She glanced around wearily, clinging tightly to the neck of her cloak as she took uncertain steps towards a nearby side street. The judge's teeth ground in frustration as she turned to survey the building one last time before slipping into the night. Her skin illuminated by the light of a full moon.

She was as beautiful as ever in that moment.

He sunk to the ground. Threading his lengthy fingers through his hair as he lowered his head.

"Lord give me the strength to continue." He whispered to himself. "Don't let that woman invade my thoughts any longer. Please, give me strength."

Hours trickled by until the black sky began morphing into a dull grey as rays of sunlight escaped over the horizon. All the while a distraught Claude Frollo was trying to convince himself that she had placed some sort of spell on him. That she had been sent by the enemy to annihilate his determination. It had to be the case. No man of his resolve could fall prey to the emotions of common folk.

Of course not.

Or could they?

When he finally did return to his feet, his eyes instantly shot to the alleyway. The image of her refusing to leave his thoughts. A hole seemed to form in the pit of his stomach the longer he dwelled on each memory he selfishly cherished. He knew he would probably never she the girl again despite her promising words, and that fact made him grimace. If only he had taken the chance to make her his own before it was too late.

In those early hours of the morning he allowed himself the humanity of wanting her back in his arms.


	10. With or Without You

_**A/n:**_ _ **Two chapters in one day! Yay! I couldn't help myself. Thank you all for your continued support!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: With or Without You**

A magnificent sunset bathed Paris in it's otherworldly glow as Judge Frollo led Snowball through the streets. He had dutifully spent the afternoon with Quasimodo before taking his routine evening ride. Or at least that's what it became after he had released Auriel from his clutches. He did it in the hopes of stumbling across her, but she was never amongst the faces that surrounded him. With every unfruitful venture he found himself thrown into fits of untamable rage. Boiling over as soon as he would reach the isolation of his quarters.

Cursing himself for his weak mindedness.

He reached the back courtyard of Notre Dame. Taking in the flying buttresses that extended from the building in elegant flourishes. Gargoyles kept watch from above, their faces graced with hideous snarls in an effort to ward off evil, and their talons seemed to pierce into the stone. He was in the elongated shadow of the magnificent, gothic cathedral, and it made him feel insignificant in comparison as he brought Snowball to a halt.

His eyes scanned the courtyard until they landed on a woman who appeared extremely familiar. Golden hair poking out from beneath her cloak as she turned away from him and began heading into the city. His heart jumped into his throat and his gloved knuckles wrung the reigns in his hands. Before his mind had any time to process what was happening he had already spurred Snowball into a shuddering canter as he pursued the figure. The woman began running as fast as she could until he was in front of her, pulling back on the reigns and dismounting before she had the chance to take off.

"Stop where you are." He ordered, her back facing him. "Turn around."

When she faced him he was shocked to see wide blue eyes staring back at him. Not amber. The woman was shivering with fear as she gaped up at Frollo. Her mousy hair barely brushing her shoulders. The only thing the two women had in common was their petite stature. He had been certain he had seen Auriel. So certain that he had chased her down the street like a foolish madman.

The judge curled his lip in frustration and his voice came out in a harsh growl. "Carry on."

She eagerly did as told and vanished into a nearby building as he returned to Snowball, patting the horse's neck as his chest tightened in disappointment. He heaved himself back into the saddle, clicking his tongue, and Snowball began walking in response. They returned to the Palace of Justice, and he handed his horse to a jittery stableboy outside the barn. The young man could see the ferocious glint in Claude's eye as the judge stormed inside and retreated to what had once been his sanctuary. But now it was only an ever-present reminder of _her_.

* * *

It had been over two months since Auriel had walked back to the Court of Miracles a free woman. She found herself back in the streets doing what she had always done best before getting apprehended, but much more carelessly. Somewhat hoping that she would get caught and forced back to Judge Frollo. Meanwhile, Esmeralda had enlisted Auriel to help her prepare for the Feast of Fools. Specifically the dance that was to be performed in front of the entire crowd.

Esmeralda insisted that they should do it together, but Auriel didn't feel comfortable with the idea. She did, however, dance alongside her friend in practice as a means of encouragement for the gypsy woman. They would spend hours in the catacombs doing intense exercises while Djali would plop himself on the ground nearby. Lazily watching as the women worked through the strenuous moves.

Which is what they had been doing all afternoon.

Auriel was sweating by now, dropping to her knees beside the goat in defeat.

Esmeralda came over to look down at the golden haired woman. "Did I say you could stop?"

"No, but my muscles did."

"How do you expect to do the Feast of Fools when you can't even handle a couple hours?"

"For one, the dance will only be about ten minutes long at the feast. Secondly, I'm not getting up on that stage with you." Auriel rose her brows. "I'm not doing it, Esme."

"I'm sure I can change your mind. I still have a few days." Esmeralda sat down next to Auriel. "It's exactly what you need to completely liberate yourself from what's happened. Plus, you have the perfect build for it. They would love you."

Auriel bit her lip, shaking her head. "You know it's not who I am. I've never been the acting type."

"Yes, I know you prefer using slight of hand." She moved her fingers to emphasize. "But you're more than capable of doing a routine in front of a bunch of drunks. Just think of all the coin we could get."

Auriel pondered the woman's words and let out a sigh. "I suppose I can think about it."

"I knew you'd see reason!" Esmeralda hugged her friend excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up." Auriel tried to push Esmeralda off. "I didn't say yes!"

"That's the closest thing I'll get to a yes. So, I'm going to take it."

They laughed together as they headed back to their tent, Djali following close behind.

* * *

It was the night before the Feast of Fools and Auriel was making her way back to the Court of Miracles after going on one of her 'rounds.' She had a satchel full of meat, cheese, and bread that she had snatched for her and Esmeralda's dinner. It hung by her side. Swaying as she walked through the more solitary streets. Djali had accompanied her, and trotted happily by her side until he stopped in his tracks.

In front of her were two rough looking men that had slipped from behind the buildings. The leader had a crude smile on his face as he approached her. His teeth yellow and broken, and greasy brown hair falling into his face. The other was an extremely tall, emotionless man with gaunt features.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The leader crooned. "A little mouse that's traveled too far from the nest?"

"It appears so." The other man replied blandly.

Auriel pulled a blade from her cloak, giving them a prominent glare.

He shook his head. "Let's not make this difficult."

"I have an easy solution for that." She said slowly. "Walk away."

"But how can we help ourselves when such a pretty girl enters our territory. _Alone_."

He had a suggestive look on his face as they moved in, and Djali lowered his head in preparation to attack.

"This won't hurt." The man grabbed her tightly by the wrist. "Too much."

She slashed him with the knife just bellow his eye, and he roared angrily as he dropped her arm.

He quickly recovered and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground slightly. "Well, I was going to be kind enough to let you live, but you ruined that for yourself."

Auriel gasped for air, holding his arm for dear life as he chuckled darkly. Djali made a move for the man, but the accomplice kicked him into the nearby wall, knocking him into a daze. Her eyes began to water, slightly bulging as her face turned a brilliant red. Black dots formed where his menacing smile had been, and she could feel her energy fading fast.

Suddenly, she was dropped to the ground. Coughing and retching violently as her attackers ran in the opposite direction. She looked up weakly to see a handsome man atop a giant, alabaster stallion staring down at her in concern. He was wearing a golden suit of armor, his beard and hair matching it perfectly. She stood up as quickly as she could. Dusting herself off in the process and grabbing her bag that had slipped off during the altercation.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Auriel didn't respond as she rushed over to Djali, who was completely out of it. She picked him up and held him securely in her arms.

"I said, are you alright?"

His voice brought her out of her trance.

"I think so." She swallowed as her mind raced over what had just occurred. "Thank you-"

She stopped, looking at him.

"Phoebus."

"Phoebus." She dipped her head. "I have to go. I need to make sure he's alright."

"Of course. Perhaps I can escort you? You took one heck of a blow."

"No!" She nearly shouted. He rose a brow and she cleared her throat. "No, no. I'll be alright. Thank you again."

She took off before he could say anything else.


	11. In the Land of Gods and Monsters

_**A/n:**_ _ **I'm baccckkkk! I've had a lot more time to update lately. So, here it is! I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **As always thank you to everyone who favorites, comments, and follows this story!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: In the Land of Gods and Monsters**

The Festival of Fools was taking over the streets of Paris as Auriel stood in front of the small mirror that occupied her and Esmeralda's dressing tent. The woman was already clothed in a sultry, white dress, and colorful gems decorated her lengthy tresses. She gently rubbed the bruise that encompassed her entire neck. Cursing the men who had attacked her under her breath as she concealed it with a strip of silk cloth just as Esmeralda finally made her appearance.

"What took you so long?"

Esmeralda let her cloak drop to the floor and Djali followed close behind his owner. Fully recovered from the night before.

"Ran into a couple of Frollo's brutes."

Auriel practically jumped, a shiver coursing down her spine at the mention of his name. "What?"

"Don't worry. We're fine. I had a little help."

"From who?" Auriel stood behind the gypsy woman who had started applying makeup to her tanned skin.

Esmeralda shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure it really matters, but he looked like the man you described yesterday."

"Phoebus?"

"He didn't give his name, but I'm sure there aren't that many golden knights on white horses stumbling around Paris." Esmeralda let out a sigh. "You need to avoid him, Auriel. He's the new Captain of the Guard."

Auriel's memories flashed to a snow-covered woodland. She was riding in tense silence beside Judge Frollo after asking him about his affairs.

 _"I was making arrangements to have my new Captain of the Guard returned to Paris." He kept looking straight ahead, but she turned hers slightly to watch him speak. "He's currently at war, and won't be joining us as soon as I had hoped."_

"So, that's him." She whispered to herself.

Esmeralda turned to her with a questioning look. "Hm?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

The woman went about her business. Mentally preparing for what she was about to do. She was petrified she would a mistake in front of the entire city. Her everyday life consisted of remaining as invisible as possible, and now she had to throw that all away for a gut wrenching few minutes. At this point she was certainly having second thoughts.

"Can I skip out on this, Esme? I think I've changed my mind."

"Absolutely not."

"That's what I thought."

Suddenly a figure stumbled into the tent. Grabbing the curtain that concealed Esmeralda in an attempt to keep his footing. The pole for the makeshift divider snapped off it's perch, collapsing to the ground, and the man was covered by a veil of patched, orange cloth. He quickly pulled it off of himself and threw it to the side.

"Are you alright?" Auriel asked as Esmeralda moved closer.

"I-I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." He murmured frantically as he scooted away from them.

Pulling his cloak tighter to conceal his face.

"You're not hurt are you?" Esmeralda leaned in closer, pulling back his hood. "Here, let's see."

"No. No. No!" He cried out, but it was too late. Quasimodo's terribly disfigured face was fully displayed, but the women didn't seem fazed by it.

"See? No harm done. Just try to be a little more careful." The gypsy laid her hand on his back, helped him up, and escorted him to the exit.

The man was in awe as he stepped outside. "I-I will."

"By the way, great mask." She added before heading back inside the tent.

Esmeralda turned to Auriel, shaking her head.

"I've never seen a mask so realistic." Auriel commented as the two continued getting ready.

"Neither have I."

"Hopefully he's alright. You seemed to stun him with your beauty."

"Oh, shut up!" Esmeralda laughed.

* * *

"Now, before we go on." Esmeralda whispered to Auriel from their spot beneath the stage. "There's something you should know."

Auriel didn't like the sound of that.

"We're going to be performing in front of Frollo."

It took all of Auriel's strength to keep herself from collapsing. Her mouth went dry and her heart thundered against her ribcage as she realized the moment had come. They would see each other face to face once more. Would he keep the promise he made the night she left him?

"Esme, are you out of your mind? I can't perform in front of him! It's bad enough doing it in front of everyone else in Paris!"

"Of course you can. Think of it as retribution." Esmeralda gave a sly smile. "Make it a show he'll never forget."

"But-" Auriel began to protest.

Esmeralda put her hand on Auriel's shoulder. "Don't worry. You're just another faceless prisoner to that man. Nothing more."

Auriel knew that wasn't the case, and she closed her eyes tightly hoping it was some kind of joke. That Esmeralda would tell her she was kidding at any moment, but it never came. Instead, she could hear Clopin prancing above them as he began their introduction. The women hurriedly got in their positions.

She took a deep breath. Trying to keep her composure as she prepared to face the ruthless man who had haunted her thoughts. Had Esmeralda told her in advance she would have found some way to get out of this situation. Which was probably why she waited until now to tell her. It wasn't that she hadn't craved to see him again. She had. It was more that she wasn't mentally prepared for the confrontation.

Especially now.

They appeared on the stage before a now startled Claude Frollo. His eyebrows arced almost unnaturally in disbelief at the sight of the woman who had bewitched him. He had convinced himself after many hours of searching that this day would never come. That her form retreating into the night was the last memory he would ever have of the girl. Yet here she was, as stunningly beautiful as ever in her skin tight dress that draped so delicately around her curves. Her golden hair shone like a halo in the mid afternoon sun. Her amber eyes scorching him as they glowed like ravaging flames, and for a moment Judge Frollo believed he had, in fact, died. That she was an angel come to take him from the prison he had created for himself.

He took note of the attractive gypsy girl beside Auriel, and pursed his lips as the two began their dance.

Their steps were elegant as they moved along the makeshift wood. Spinning in each other's arms as they let their shinning tambourines fall to the ground. It was taking all of Auriel's willpower to shove the judge into the background, but as she spun her eyes would meet his foreboding grey ones with each rotation. They were fixed on her with no sign of wavering from their intended target. She wasn't quite sure what would come of this, but she had to push it to the back of her mind as the music played and she forced herself to succumb to the dance. The crowd whistled and shouted as Esmeralda nudged Auriel, tilting her head towards Claude Frollo in suggestion. Handing her a purple scarf.

Auriel acted on impulse alone as she bounded up to the sitting Minister of Justice. Crawling into his lap as he gaped up at her in wonder. He dug his lengthy, jeweled fingers into the arms of his chair. Using all of his strength to prevent them from reaching up to grab her in such a public place.

She wrapped the scarf around his neck, pulling him close as she leaned in, whispering in his ear. "Hello, Claude."

He was speechless as she landed a quick peck on his cheek before retreating to her friend. The women each grabbed a spear from one of the guards. Running to the end of the platform and stabbing them into the ground as they spun their whole bodies around the poles until coming to a stop at the bottom. Their chests heaving with exertion as they smiled. Elated with how well the routine had gone.

Coins rained down on them as the spectators cheered ecstatically, and the girls dipped their heads in appreciation.

Clopin hopped onto the stage. The bells sewn to his jester suit chiming as he bounced about. Singing happily as he announced it was time to crown the King of Fools. Confetti rained down from the sky in a continuous stream as men in poorly made masks climbed up to were the gypsy king stood. Meanwhile, Esmeralda was pulling the Hunchback of Notre Dame onto the stage. He smiled at her in amazement as she led him to the line that had formed next to Clopin.

When all the contestants were in place, Auriel and Esmeralda began unmasking them one by one. Each was booed by the crowd and Djali eagerly rammed them off the stage. Sending them flying into a mud puddle. Finally, they made it to Quasimodo, and as Esmeralda went to take off his 'mask' she soon realized her mistake. She gasped, and a handful of screams echoed through the crowd.

"That's no mask!" One man yelled.

"It's his face!"

"It's hideous!"

"It's the bellringer from Notre Damn!" Another man concluded.

Everyone in the crowd began backing away from the stage in disgust. Turning their heads away as Judge Frollo rose from his chair with a stern expression.

Quasimodo dropped to the ground, covering his face in shame as tears began welling in his eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic!" Clopin rushed up to the young man, and waved his arms around in a calming manner. "We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!"

Clopin placed the King of Fools crown on Quasimodo's head, and the crowd became instantly enthusiastic. Rushing towards him in a welcoming manner and carrying him off the stage. Clopin lead the parade as the old king was tossed out of the throne and Quasi replaced him. Esmeralda joined in, but Auriel kept her distance. Her mind in another place as she tried to locate Frollo, but he was nowhere to be seen as she wandered back to the changing tent.

Once inside she started taking off her clothing, but was interupted when a familiar, husky voice spoke from behind her.

"Hello, Auriel."


End file.
